


I'll Be Gone In The Morning

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Chicago Code
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, One Night Stands, Passion, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's headed back to Iraq, so he and Teresa make their last night together meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Gone In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Save Tonight by Eagle Eye Cherry while reading this. The original, the covery by Alex Goot and Chad Sugg, or the remix by Gamper & Dadoni. Enjoy!

Ray closes the door behind him as he enters Teresa's house. He watches as she walks into a room and a light switch on as she disappears. He smiles as he looks around her house fondly. "I thought you said you were going to start painting the living room." Ray walks further in to see the familiar caramel colored walls.

Teresa comes back into the room with two beers in hand. She hands one over to Ray with a smirk. "Ray, you're with me all the time. Do I ever have time to paint?"

Ray chuckles at that as he takes a sip from the already opened bottle. "No."

Teresa laughs at that as she sips at her drink. "I don't even know what color I would do if I had to choose. There's so many and there's never an actual good color for a living room." 

Ray narrows his eyes as he cocks his head. He's studying the room carefully. "I bet you a cool blue would go really well in here. You've got the dark couches."

Teresa lifts an eyebrow at that as she looks at him out of the corner of her eye. He can see her staring so she glances over at her. He smiles sheepishly when he notices her staring. "What?" He asks timidly.

"I never pegged you as that kind of guy." Teresa explains as she turns to her bottle. She takes another sip so she doesn't have to say anymore.

Ray rolls his eyes at that, hooking one thumb in the belt of his pants. He's still in his uniform, on the clock, doing his job. "I've got an eye for stuff that looks good." 

Teresa chuckles at that, shrugging. "Maybe you could help me paint this room then. We could take a day off and go at it." She stares at Ray out of the corner of her eye again, to watch his reaction carefully. 

Ray's smile drops the slightest as something overcomes him. He looks like he remembers something and that brings Teresa back to reality as well. She feels the need to explain herself but really doesn't want to sound pathetic. She's too mature to be grasping at straws here and she's too mature to think that Ray could take an invitation to paint as something else.

Ray sets his beer down at the nearest end table. With a sigh, he turns to her but keeps his eyes down. "I've been meaning to tell you all day but there's never been exactly the right moment." Ray pauses as he tries to gather his words.

Teresa's growing more nervous as the seconds drag on. "So tell me." Her voice is high, worry settling in the depths of her stomach. 

Ray nods, mostly to himself. He needs the reassurance to continue on. "Today is my last day."

Teresa lets those words resonate. She hasn't exactly been able to absorb their meaning yet. "What?"

"I'm going back to Iraq."

Teresa turns to him now, her face pinched as she hears the shocking news. " _What?_ "

Ray looks her in the eye now, unable to look away. "Things are tight over there. They need me."

"They? They." Teresa sounds angry as she shakes her head. "You're needed here, too."

Ray frowns at her. The hurt shines in her eyes and he can barely take it. "I'm a soldier before I'm a cop, Teresa."

Betrayal, hurt, heartbreak, all cross Teresa's face. She has to turn away from Ray, his eyes too focused on her. She shakes her head to herself as everything starts to set in. "I guess that means I'll be out of a driver."

Ray smirks at that. "I'm sorry." 

Teresa takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. It's forced but Ray needs it. He smiles back at her. "I guess we might as well make it a nice night then." Teresa kicks off her heels and walks over to the couch. Ray watches her as she sits down and kicks her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. When she realizes Ray hasn't moved, she looks at him with a genuine smile this time. She pats the empty spot next to her. 

Ray laughs but shakes his head. He points towards the door. "It's my last night. I'm going to be doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

Teresa bites her bottom lip as she tries to hold back a smile. She gets up from the couch carefully and walks over to Ray calculatedly. Her walk is thoughtful as she puts one foot in front of the other. Her hips sway lazily, too tired to keep her normal, rigid walk she has when she's on duty. She stops when she finally makes it to Ray and looks up at him. Now with her heels off, she's a few inches shorter. 

Ray smiles down at her and she smiles back. At first, he thinks she's going to hug him, but he sees her chin lift up and her eyes flutter the slightest. She's leaning in for a kiss. Before Ray can even make sense of the moment, he's leaning down, his own eyes shutting. His lips find hers and he kisses her softly, hesitant to push any further. He tries again and this time he can feel her testing him. He smiles against her lips and brings his arms down to wrap around her small waist. He pulls her up just the slightest so that they're at a more equal level. He deepens the kiss, unable to stop it.

Teresa's standing on the tip of her right foot while her left foot his kicked up behind her. Her arms are wrapped around Ray's neck to keep herself balanced. But she's not afraid of falling. She's not afraid of anything with Ray's arms around her. She feels his tongue graze against her bottom lip and just about melts. She brings her hands down from his neck to graze down his shoulders. Her hands continue on until they gather at the front of his uniform. 

Ray doesn't think anything of it. He only kisses her back as her hands roam his torso. He moves his hands as well, cupping her face as he kisses her passionately. He then hears the sound of Velcro from his vest and stops. "Teresa," he says as he pulls back a centimeter from her. "We should stop."

Teresa leans forward, pecking his lips teasingly. "Then stop." She means it. It'd be a hell of a lot easier in the long run if this could stop. But she's not strong enough to stop it now. Not ever.

Ray groans thickly as he leans back down to connect their lips. Teresa smirks as she works the vest off of Ray. She tosses it off to the side gently. Within that moment of detachment, Ray places his hands under her ass and lifts her up. Teresa's legs and arms wrap around Ray instinctively as he carries her over to the table pushed against the wall. He sets her down, gently, and continues to kiss her.

Ray's the one makes the next move. He places his hands on the front of her buttoned up shirt and begins removing each button. He's quick and his fingers are smooth. Teresa had a feeling that Ray wasn't the one for fumbling fingers and shaking hands. Ray pulls back when he finishes and helps her remove the shirt.

Teresa takes the fabric and throws it down on her hardwood floors. She pushes herself off of the table. She puts one hand on Ray's chest, splaying her fingers out against his toned body. She pushes him back until the backs of his legs hits the couch. He sits down and watches as Teresa straddles him. Her fingers grip the buttons at the top of his crisp, police-issued shirt and starts undressing him. It isn't long before he's shirtless below her.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Ray beams at her, tired and beautiful.

Teresa smiles back, putting her hands on either sides of his face. She drags her thumb against his tanned skin. She knows it's going to hurt in the morning but all that matters is how good it feels in the moment. 

Ray can see her thinking so he stands up, taking her with him. He walks with her wrapped around him, headed up the stairs with a smirk. He makes it up the stairs and then heads to Teresa's room. He smiles at her as he makes it to the bed. He puts one hand on her lower back and one hand out on the back as he brings them down to the mattress.

Ray leans down, connecting his lips back to Teresa's. He finds her hands and laces their fingers together. 

Teresa holds onto his hand tightly, refusing to let go.

-

Teresa rolls over the next morning, eyes fluttering open. She smiles as she remembers the night before, rolling over to meet Ray. She turns over to find the other side of her bed empty. Ray's gone. 

Teresa feels her heart clench inside her chest at the realization and she's short of breath. She sits up and puts her head in her hands. 

He's gone.

-

Teresa walks into her office, a frown on her face. She looks stern on this day. She enters her office to find Jarek standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips and looking impatient.

"Well, about time you got here." Jarek says sarcastically, watching Teresa take a seat at her desk. 

Teresa sighs as she pulls her chair closer to her desk and crosses her arms. "What do you need, Jarek?"

"What do I..." Jarek trails off, about to go off on a rant when he sees Teresa for the first time that morning. He sees the hurt in her eyes and disappointment in her frown. "Oh, no." Jarek comments.

Teresa looks up at Jarek, confused. "What?" She responds shortly. 

"I came here because I knew Bidwell was headed out but I never thought-" Jarek cuts himself off as he motions to Teresa. "You two slept together!"

Teresa's eyes widened at that, her mouth falling open. "Jesus Christ, Wysocki! Say it a little louder, why don't you?"

Jarek takes a deep breath, calming himself. He walks over to the chairs in front of Teresa's desk and takes a seat. He's careful as he speaks. "How's the heart?"

Teresa sighs as she turns her attention to a stack of papers. She straightens the papers as a distraction. "It hurts."

Jarek nods at that, chewing at his thumbnail.

The moment isn't awkward but Teresa can tell Jarek's sympathetic towards her. She groans, shaking her head with a small smile. "Wysocki, did you need anything?"

The corner of Jarek's mouth quirks up as he smiles back at her. "Just seeing if you needed a few rides for work."

Teresa rolls her eyes at that, feeling comfortable enough to look Jarek in the eyes. The two share a look and then begin to chuckle. Teresa begins to nod as Jarek gets up from the seat. "You know where I live."

Jarek rolls his eyes as he waves her off. "I'll be there tomorrow morning."

As Jarek walks out the door, Teresa turns to watch him leave. As a second thought, she calls out. "Don't forget coffee!"

"Not your personal assistant!" Jarek's voice can be heard further down the halls. He never did have a problem projecting his voice. 

Teresa laughs as she turns towards her computer. "He'll bring coffee." She comments to herself with amusement. 


End file.
